The Sickness
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School) Ryoko goes to complain to Shizuma about him being sick, only to realize she has a sickness herself...


The Sickness

_(A Shizuma and Ryoko Fan-Fiction)_

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Xaphrin desu! Que pasa mis amigos del interneto!? And the answer is yes: I am kind of hyper. He-he! Okay… well anyway, here's a cute little one-shotter on Shizuma and Ryoko.

 NOTE: Both of them are OOC, especially Shizuma. But my take on life is this: Love can bring out some pretty strange sides of people. And with SGRBHS ficcies being so rare, ya can't be picky, can you? 

Well, I DON'T OWN SGRBHS (Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School), that's owned by the fabulous Reiji Saiga and Sora Inoue! Domo-arigatou!

This ficcie was made possible by:

**FRAKS INC.**

Yeah… we'll do that! 

Be Sure to visit their webby-site at:

**http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html**

(Cut and paste is Goooooood! ^^)

"A Drunken bet gone horribly, horribly wrong…" 

Enough with the crap! Onto the story! 

            Ryoko looked out at the dark, starry sky, from her bedroom. She sighed deeply, reflecting on her day. School had been awfully boring… and would continue to be that way for about a week. 

            That blasted Kusanagi was out with the flu, or something like that. And there wasn't another soul alive who would dare stand up to Ryoko, thus resulting in continuous boredom. 

             'Damnit, Kusanagi… why did you have to get sick?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe if I go yell at him to get better, he will…'

            "It's worth a try anyway," She shrugged, jumping up from her bed. She grabbed a coat and told Aunt Madoka where she was going. 

            As she stepped out into the cool, autumn night, she felt the wind rush around her. Ryoko noted that Hitomi and herself would have to go winter shopping soon. 'Hitomi's so sweet, maybe I should have called her…' Ryoko thought as she looked at the crushed piece of paper with Shizuma's address on it. She walked through the streets, looking at all the houses, and the scarce people. 

            "Ah…" The address finally matched, after about a half an hour. Ryoko looked at the house, and stared. It was a large house, well built and…

             "Damnit… for acting like a street thug he sure lives well," She walked up and knocked on the door. There was a shuffling from inside, and the door slowly creaked open.

             "Kobanwa, san. May I help you?" There was a pretty young lady, who looked about twenty, with short brown hair and wide, deep blue eyes.

             "Anou… I'm looking for Shizuma-kun… is he here?" Ryoko said nervously.

            The maid stared at her for a long moment. 

            "Do I have the right house?" Ryoko questioned, looking from the paper to around the house. 

             "Why… yes. Shizuma-san lives here. However, his parents forbade him from sparing with anyone while they were here," The woman said politely.

            Ryoko heaved a sigh of relief. Then she thought for a second, "Wait… he's not sick?"

            "Oh, No! Master Shizuma is quite well, but his parents prefer to have him home-schooled when they are home," The woman said, "He is done for today if you wish to talk with him."

             "Anou… hai…" Ryoko replied nervously. 

            "Please come inside…?"

             "Mitsurugi Ryoko."

            "Please come inside Mitsurugi-san."

            Ryoko came inside and removed her sues, then followed the maid to a parlor, where she then left to fetch Shizuma. Ryoko looked around nervously, everything was so ornate and delicate. Everything looked so… expensive! Shizuma's parents must be exploding with money! With this class, you would think some of it would have soaked into Shizuma's head. But… no. Apparently culture isn't hereditary. 

             "Ryoko?" A rough voice said from the door. Ryoko turned around to look into a pair of deep brown eyes. He smirked, "Kobanwa."

             "Kobanwa." Ryoko said back, just staring. He was dressed nicely, in a white, oxford shirt, and black pants. His navy hair was tied back and he lacked his trademark bandana. 

            "What is it?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and glaring at her slightly.

            "I've never seen you look so … nice!" She said, stifling a giggled. Suddenly she stopped, was it just her, or was he… blushing?

            "Yeah well… I won't have to wear the monkey suit for long. My 'rents are leaving soon," he shrugged her off. 

            Ryoko looked around, "What do your parents…do?" 

             "They're musicians," He shrugged, "World famous… and all that shit." He shrugged again, walking past Ryoko to a couch and draping himself across it. 

            Ryoko looked at him. She saw, for the first time, how amazing his eyes were for the first time. She swallowed hard, feeling a strange tightening in her chest. 

            "So… you aren't sick?"

            He snorted, "No. Stupid 'rents want to teach me themselves. They say I'm not getting a good education from 'public schooling'. Why in hell they think I care, is beyond me." 

            "Oh…"

            He looked up at her, a few locks of hair falling over his eyes, "Exactly… what are you doing here?" 

            Ryoko open her mouth and closed it. She was sure she must have looked like a blubbering fish. Why exactly was she here? She originally came to yell at him, but…

            "I was bored," She stated simply. Shizuma smirked. 

            "You know if you were that bored you could have called me too," He shrugged, "But don't take my word." 

            Ryoko was going to say something, but it slipped off her tongue before she opened her mouth. What exactly was happening to her? She's never had this problem before. She's always had been quick witted, and sharp tongued against him.

            "Hey, Ryoko, ya okay?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

             "Anou?"

            "Are? You? Okay? Geez, do I gotta spell it out?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her. 

            "Ara! Daijoubu!" She said, laughing nervously. 

            "Right. So…. Really… why _did you come here?"_

             "Well… thought you were sick… and…"

             Shizuma smirked, "Miss me?" 

            "As IF!" Ryoko said loudly. Was it just her imagination, or did Shizuma look… hurt?

            "Oh…" He looked at her, then shrugged. "Your loss."

            "Well.." Ryoko said, avoiding his eyes, "There's no one who will spar with me." 

            "Oh, am I just a sparing mate?" He asked, grinning sarcastically. 

            "No!" Ryoko replied quickly, without thinking?

            "No?" Shizuma grinned maliciously.

            "Anou! I mean! Ahhh…!" She blushed and looked away. 

            "Anou… I was only joking, Ryoko…" He said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at her strangely, "Unless…"       

            "No! Why would I ever like a monobrowed freak like you!?" 

              Shizuma cocked his head to one side and stared at her for a while. His eyes were dark and he was quiet for a long time. "I don't know."

            Ryoko blushed again, feeling her stomach knot tightly. She'd never acted this way around him before. But… now that she thought about it… although Shizuma could be rude, stupid, cocky, and idiotic… there were his good points. He was an amazing fighter, he could have his sweet moments, and man… was he ever sexy! 

             "Gomen-nasai…" She blushed again. 

             Shizuma stared at her for even longer, "You… apologized."

             "Well… I didn't… I didn't mean it…" She thought for a moment, feeling uncomfortable with his eyes on her.  "Maybe I'd better go…"

             Shizuma just stared at her for a second. He got up and approached her slowly. Ryoko didn't move, there was something in his eyes… Ryoko's cheeks flared up again.  

             "Anou…" she turned away, "I'd better go now." She went to leave, but Shizuma grabbed her wrist. 

            "If you don't hate me, and you came all this way to see me… that must mean… do you like me, Ryoko?"

            "I…" Her stomach collapsed and she became void of breath. She just stared into his deep brown eyes. "I… don't… _hate you…"_

            "But… you didn't answer my question," he lowered his face close to hers, "Do you like me?"

            "I…"

             "Ryoko…" he whispered. 

            Ryoko felt her stomach tighten even more. This was one of those few sweet moments… and as rare as they were, they still managed to turn Ryoko's world upside down.

            "Nani?" she asked, nervously. 

            He looked at her for a few long moments, then closed the gap between their lips.

            Ryoko was in complete and utter shock. She'd been kissed before, but not like this… Shizuma's kiss was wild and hungry. It was as if he didn't have the capabilities of holding passion back.  

            His arms snaked around her waist and yanked her voluptuous body against his own. The  kiss was deepened as he parted her lips with his tongue, and Ryoko wrapped her arms around him. This… was nice. Shizuma was… an amazing kisser.

            He slowly pulled away, nuzzling his face where her neck and her shoulder met. 

            "That wasn't bad…" He said, his usual cockiness slowly seeping back into his voice.

            "Uh-huh…" Ryoko agreed.

            He kissed where his head once nuzzled and pulled away, looking deeply into her violet eyes. "Still wanna go?" He questioned. 

              "Anou…" Ryoko gasped for a moment as she felt his hold on her grow… possessive? Could Shizuma be possessive over… over her! But… why? 

            Ryoko pulled away quickly, "Gomen-nasai!" She gasped, before rushing out of the room, then out of the house. Her mind was so confused! She had gone to see Shizuma about his 'sickness', only to come down with a sickness herself… a sickness that was becoming worse for months now.

             "Ryoko! Damnit, Ryoko! Wait!" Shizuma chased after her. 

            'I can't let him see me like this! I don't know what to say to him!' She ran faster, hoping she could escape him… and her feelings. 

             "Ryoko!"

            Damnit he ran fast! 

            Ryoko gasped as she felt strong hands wrap around her from behind, "Damnit, Ryoko. You didn't have to run!" 

            She turned away from him, "Leave me alone, Shizuma!"

            "What in hell? _You're  the one who came to see ME!" He glared at her, as she still didn't face him. _

             "Yeah… so?" 

             "Damnit, Ryoko! You are the most confusing person I know!"

            "So!"

            "Fuck you!" he yelled. 

            "Fuck you too, Shizuma!"

            "Bitch!"

             "Bastard!"

             "Whore!" 

             "Mono-brow!"

             "Damnit, Ryoko," He pushed her, sending her to the ground. He stood over her, glaring down and she stared up at him, eyes shimmering. "Why do you think I came after you? So I could stand here and call you names?"

              "Anou…" Ryoko's cheeks flared up quickly. Why _had he come after her? What had made him do that…? "Shizuma… I…" _

            "You what!?" Shizuma was angry now. He'd never been angry at her before… but… "Do you think, that after spending all this time with you I can pass you off!? Damnit, Ryoko! Do you know how tempting you are?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, "I look at you everyday and I can't touch you. And when you pined constantly over Tatsuya! How do you think I felt _then!?"_

            "That's _quite the word usage there, mono-brow…" She heaved out, still staring up at him from the cold ground. _

             "You're quite the chase." He shifted his weight and stared at her coldly for a long while. 

            "So?"

            "So, what?" Ryoko sat up, her eyes facing his knees, she turned her eyes upward to look at him. 

            "You have pretty eyes, you know, Ryoko?" He said. He fell forward onto his knees, and watched as Ryoko's cheeks flushed red. "And you know how much I complement," he added as an end statement.

            "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring at him as he still towered over her by several centimeters.

            "It means…" He smirked, "That I like ya, Mitsurugi Ryoko. That's what they whole blasted speech was about."

            Ryoko looked away. "I…"

             Shizuma bent down and kissed her again, this time it was soft. Something Ryoko never thought Shizuma was capable of. She pulled away quickly. 

            "I guess you don't feel the same way…" His eyes fell.

             "Shizuma… I…"

            "Naw, it's okay Ryoko…" He looked… crushed, as though his whole soul had be torn out. Slowly, he stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoko."

            He turned to walk away. Ryoko just sat there… she… she loved him, didn't she? Otherwise she wouldn't…

            Tears gently slipped over her cheeks. 

             "Shizuma! Wait!" She sprang up and threw herself into his arms.

             Shizuma grinned as he held her. "So… I really _am irresistable?" He asked, laughing._

            Ryoko smiled and looked up at him, "Of course not! But I like you!"

             Shizuma's face fell, "Thank you for your vote of confidence."

            Ryoko just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Everything was just fine now… the sickness she had really wasn't a sickness at all… but a blessing. 


End file.
